


We're All In This Together(Together, Together)

by Silveralm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (also some side characters for Peter's embarrassment), Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveralm/pseuds/Silveralm
Summary: In which Peter accidentally implies that Wade, Tony, and himself are a threesome.





	We're All In This Together(Together, Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namowiec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namowiec/gifts), [NinjaSuckerPunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSuckerPunch/gifts).



> Yes, the title _is_ taken from everyone's favourite teen movie; High School Musical. No, sadly, there are no other references to it in this fic. Unless I accidentally did some. Wouldn't that be awesome?
> 
> ([Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbrbUfYSt0E) a link to the song if being reminded of it made you want to listen to it, like me.)

“So you two can be a pair,” Peter told the interns he had hooked into the game. They both eyed each other uncertainly but nodded. “And we -” he gestured between himself, Deadpool, and Stark, “will be a threesom - ah… Um, triplet?”

“Trio, you mean,” Tony corrected nonchalantly, feet kicked up on his desk as he tapped lazily at his phone. 

“Yes, that,” Peter agreed quickly, face flushing. “To play, you’ve just gotta -”

Tony sat up suddenly, dropping his phone with a clatter on the table. “Wait, did you just -”

“Yep,” Wade answered with a grin. “He finally said it.”

“- call us a _threesome?_ ” Tony questioned, eyes accusing. Peter shifted, opening his mouth like he was going to say something - but quickly snapped it shut. 

“I told you we were meant to be,” Wade said proudly, fake swooning. 

“I, uh..,” Peter tried. “I mean, um…” 

Wade dropped into his lap. 

“Wad _ey_!” Peter squeaked, then froze and looked horrified. “No! I meant to say ‘wade’!”

Tony raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Wade. 

“Stop it!” Peter hissed, waving his hands frantically. “Just forget about it!”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget that,” Tony replied, almost grinning. “‘ _Wadey_!’” he imitated horribly. 

“Noooooo.” Peter buried his face in his hands. “I didn’t sound like that.”

“You did,” one of the intern’s - Intern 1, Peter had decided - added quietly. 

Slowly lifting his head, Peter locked eyes with them. “Please, no,” he said weakly.

“Yes, Petey,” Wade began from his position on Peter’s lap. “You did just do all of that in front of the interns.”

“Can I please borrow your time machine, Tony,” Peter asked, flopping down onto the ground. Wade huffed and wriggled until his head was on his friend’s stomach. 

“You need to eat some more tacos,” Wade told Peter. “Your belly is rock hard.”

Tony snorted. 

“What?” Peter demanded. 

Eyes flicking over to the interns, Tony said, “Nothing!” 

Suddenly, the interns both burst into giggles. 

“ _What?!_ ” Peter said more urgently. 

“Don’t tell him,” Tony ordered. 

Gasping, Intern 2 murmured, “ _Rock hard._ ”

All three of them started laughing again. Wade made an ‘oh!’ noise and snorted as well. 

Like a very slowly moving sun, it dawned on Peter. “ _Oh_. Are you guys serious? Rock hard? Did you want me to add ‘like your penis’ or something?” 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Intern 1 managed between laughs. “Please.”

Peter rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “You guys are so immature.”

“You’re the one who said we’re going to have a threesome,” Tony shot back. 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“It was implied,” Wade said, attempting to pat Peter’s shoulder sympathetically. He wildly over-shot and ended up hitting him on the face. 

“Ow!” Peter cried, clutching his wounded nose. 

“Oops.” Wade carefully retracted his hand, looking a bit guilty. 

“Are you guys always like this?” Intern 1 asked, grinning. “And if so, can I please be reassigned? You guys are fucking hilarious.”

“Swearing,” Tony corrected absentmindedly, then tensed. “ _Shit._ ”

“See?! It’s so easy!” Peter exclaimed. 

Wade chuckled, pointing at Tony. “You sounded like such a dad!”

“Don’t say it,” Peter said quickly. Wade frowned up at him, then his face lit up. 

“What?” Tony questioned, but his answer was lost when Peter suddenly jumped up and sat harshly on Wade’s stomach. 

“Umph,” Wade whined, gasping. Peter moved again so he was straddling his friend and looked directly into his eyes. 

“There’s a lot of sexual tension going on here,” Intern 2 whispered. Peter ignored them. 

“Don’t say it,” Peter commanded again. Wade pouted. 

“Please?” 

“No,” Peter answered firmly. 

“ _Please?_ ” Wade tried again. 

“Nope.” 

“ _Pretty_ please?!” 

“ _No._ ”

“Aw, come on. It was pretty!” Wade protested. 

“So am I. I don’t think he cares, Wade,” Tony interjected. Peter nodded in agreement. 

“I’m gonna say it,” Wade whispered. 

“Wade -” Peter began. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Wade said and immediately burst into a round of giggles. 

A hand slammed over Wade’s mouth, much too late. Peter glared. 

“... wait, was he saying that to -” Intern 1 began. 

“Yes,” Tony answered, sighing. “He was saying that about me.”

“... Damn. I already thought you guys were kinky,” Intern 1 said.  
Intern 2 shot them a horrified look. 

“What? It’s true!” Intern 1 objected.

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Peter told Wade. For some reason, this only made him laugh more. 

“... Wait, are you guys actually together?” Intern 1 questioned.

“No,” Peter said. 

Tony shrugged. 

Wade managed to rip Peter’s hand off his mouth and shouted an eager, “ _Yes!!_ ”

The interns exchanged confused looks.

“Now you’re _really_ sleeping on the couch. The entire night,” Peter declared. “And we’ll make sure to fill up your space with pillows so you can’t sneak in.”

“Harsh,” Tony said. 

Intern 1 shrugged. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard, guys - but you know what's even harder? Wade's DICK!
> 
> (I can feel Peter crying internally. Sorry, Peter. Had to be done.)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! :D
> 
> <3
> 
> SHIT, I'm adding way too many extra notes but I always forget the things I mean to say. For any of you wondering about the kicking out to the couch thing, Peter's not kidding. These three are having a sleepover! - Unless you want them to be together. Then they are technically having a sleepover, but they have one every night. ;) 
> 
> (Gifted to some cool people for their comments - even though one of them was a little weird. Cool weird though, I promise.)


End file.
